Summer Lovin'
by LunaLoudFan23
Summary: Now thirteen years old, Lincoln has to deal with lots of things changing around him. All of his sisters are married, engaged or in love. Will sparks form with the infamous Ronnie Anne Santiago?
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang and Lincoln Loud burst out the doors with his arms in the air while cheering. It was finally summer vacation. The first one of Lincoln's teenage years. He met up with Clyde and began walking home then said, "This will be the best summer ever, Clyde! I can feel it!" "Yeah! And what's even better is that I'm over my crush on Lori!" Clyde said. Lincoln all too relieved about that. His eldest sister was living with Bobby in Great Lake City now and neither of them figured Clyde's dads would agree to move anyway.

Lincoln said goodbye to Clyde then walked the rest of the way home by himself. He saw Vanzilla in the garage and had a flashback to when his sisters were helping push it because it had broken down for the third time that week and he asked Rita if she thought it was time for a new car, but she told him Vanzilla has been in the family for generations. "Someday, he hopes to pass it onto you, Lincoln." she had said, causing the sisters to laugh at him. "Yeah. Keep laughing. It'll belong to all of you over the years too." Lincoln said to the mental image of his sisters.

He walked into the house and went upstairs. His room was now the one that used to be Luna's, making Luan and Leni roommates because not only had Lori moved out, but so had Luna. She was living with Sam in Fisher, Illinois and working on her music career while still in the honeymoon stage of marriage with the teal streaked blonde. Lincoln quite liked having a big room all to himself, but it was a constant reminder that his favorite sister was no longer in the house. There was the vent he fell down from once, right on Luna's bean bag chair as she was playing her guitar. The window that her roadie, Chunk tried pulling a piano through once only to realize it was too big. The closet where Luan had kept all the blackmail she had given the title of 'Comedy Fort Knox'. "Ahh. Memories." Lincoln said to himself as he chuckled.

The teen sat down and go to work on his new hobby, which was trying to be a professional comic book artist. He sometimes had Lily come in and offer to help with ideas, but she was in day care until right before dinner time. On his desk was a picture of him and Ronnie Anne from when they were kids. The girl had just put ice down his pants and was laughing, but it was Lincoln's favorite photo. Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of his name and he turned his head to see Lucy right next to him. He jumped while screaming as he feel out his chair and swore he saw a tiny small on the goth's face. "I really wish you would stop doing that." Lincoln said, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I'm going to hang out in the cemetery with Silas tonight. Can you make sure Lynn doesn't kill Fangs?" Lucy said.

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." Lincoln said. "Thanks, Lincoln." Lucy said, leaving her brother to moan in pain on the floor. Once was able to get up, Lincoln went to get some juice from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table while Luan entered.

"Hey, Lincoln. Wanna come with me and Benny to a comedy show tomorrow?" Luan said. "Only if I survive protecting Lucy's bat when she goes to the cemetery with Silas tonight." Lincoln said.

"That sounds batty. Get it?" Luan said, laughing as Lincoln groaned.

The next day, Lincoln had bandages from the night before while he walked back from the comedy show with his sister and future brother in-law. "I gotta go. Bye, Luan." Benny said, kissing his fiance. "Bye." Luan said, kissing him back.

Lincoln looked at Luan with disgust and she told him that he'd understand when he's older. "I am older!" Lincoln said, causing Luan to roll her eyes. The brother and sister duo returned home then Lincoln went to the backyard, making the decision to watch the clouds while laying on Charles' doghouse while the family canary, Walt sat down on his stomach. "What's wrong, Lincoln?" Leni asked. "Nothing really. It's just that everyone in this family's in love. Lori has Bobby, you have Chaz, Luna's got Sam, Luan has Benny, Lynn is trying to get Francisco's attention when she's not focused on being competitive. It's a lot to handle." Lincoln said. "I thought you were dating Page." Leni said, confused.

"No. That didn't work out. She didn't even notice me when I tried giving her compliments on her moves at the arcade. Pretty sure I still have a scar from when she kicked me into the concession stand." Lincoln said. "Don't be so dramatic, Stinkin'. That girl was never the right one from you anyway." Lynn said, coming outside to practice her soccer goals.

"Oh yeah? And who is?" Lincoln said asked. "Ronnie Anne." the remaining sisters replied in unison.

"Come on, Lincoln. You know that you like her." Lana said. "Yeah. That picture of her sticking ice down your pants is still on your desk!" Lola said. The white haired boy thought about it and his sisters were right. At least the ones who didn't live far away. Lincoln instantly went to his room and video called Lori.

"I literally knew this day was coming! I'd call a sibling meeting, but…" Lori said before the others made their presence known. "Guess we're all here now except for Luna." Lincoln said.

Just then, his phone rang and he got it out then looked at it. "Speak of the devil." he said, putting his phone on video call and setting it next to his computer. "Hey, dudes!" Luna said.

"Wow. That was literally impeccable timing. Lincoln was just telling me about how our sisters made him realize he's in love with Ronnie Anne." Lori said. "Dude! I was just discussing with Sam about that last week!" Luna said.

"Speaking of, how's married life treating you?" Lori asked. "It's pretty radical. Sam and I still have tiny little arguments once in awhile, but it's totally cool." Luna said, blushing slightly at her sister mentioning that she married her dream girl. "Can we focus on me, please? You know, your one and only brother?" Lincoln said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you guys remember when me and Ronnie Anne were playing at the arcade one time before she moved and I walked her home afterwards?" Lincoln asked his sisters. "Yeah." nine of the girls said with raised eyebrows and sly grins, prompting their brother to carry on.

"I don't remember that." Lily said. "You were only a year old then, Lil. But, we're gonna take a walk on memory lane so you'll get to hear about it." Lincoln said, picking up his baby sister and putting her on his lap.

"Don't start without me! I wanna listen too!" Sam said as she came into view on the screen of Lincoln's phone and took a seat in Luna's lap. Now that eleven girls were listening intently, Lincoln began the story. "We had just finished a game we were playing and were smiling at each other." Lincoln said.

(Flashback in Lincoln's point of view)

"Welp, there goes our last quarter. Ooh! And look and the time." I said, noticing my watch. "Huh. See you tomorrow, Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne said, beginning to leave.

"Wait! Let me walk you home!" I said. "I'm not a child anymore!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Technically, you still are!" I said, rubbing the back of my neck while sweating nervously. "So are you, Lame-o!" Ronnie Anne said, punching my arm.

"Ow!" I said. "On second thought, why not? Race you!" Ronnie Anne said.

"R-really?" I said. "C'mon! Let's go!" Ronnie Anne said.

I looked at her for a second then said, "Okay!" as I started following her. "Too slow!" Ronnie Anne said as we turned a corner.

I tripped while trying to keep up with her and fell on the ground. She tried holding in a laugh, but it got let out as I groaned with pain. I got up, but we soon came to a stop again. I let out an exhausted pant before asking, "Is it another left turn?" then I noticed that we had stopped in front of a pretty nice house and said, "Wow!"

"Come on in!" Ronnie Anne said getting her key from her pocket. "No, no! I got to-" I said before Ronnie Anne interrupted.

"We have tacos!" she said. "Don't mind if I do!" I said, following Ronnie Anne to her door.

"Figures." she said. Before she could even stick her key in the hole, Bobby unlocked the door from inside and opened it. "Ronnie Anne Santiago!" he said.

"Yes?" Ronnie Anne said with an irritated expression. "Hey, Bobby!" I said, waving at the elder Santiago child.

"Wh- L-Lincoln?" Bobby said, confused at my presence as I entered the house with Ronnie Anne. "He offered to take me home!" she said.

"You're welcome." I mumbled, a bit peeved that I hadn't received a 'Thank you'. "I'll heat up the tacos." Ronnie Anne said.

"Can I make a phone call?" I asked. "Uhh… Sure?" Bobby said, handing the landline to Ronnie Anne.

"Here. Make it quick!" she said. "This won't take long! Be back in a sec! " I said while dialing.

As I waited for someone to pick up on the other end, I could hear the two Santiagos talking. "What?" Ronnie Anne said. "You're awfully nice today!" Bobby said.

"Don't push it!" Ronnie Anne said. "If you say so!" Bobby said.

The phone rang a couple times before I heard a noise to indicate someone was on the other end. "Hello, Lori?" I said. "Lincoln? Why are you at Bobby Boo Boo Bear's?" Lori said.

I was about to explain myself when Lori cut me off. "Wait! Don't tell me… You're asking Bobby's approval for Ronnie Anne's hand, right?" she said.

I could hear the other sisters scream with excitement in the background. "Guys, calm down! I only walked her h-" I said before getting interrupted. "That's so nice of you, Linc!" some of them shouted.

"Go, little bro! Woohoo!" Luna said. "Heh! My point is, I'd- uhm- appreciate- If someone would please come pick me up?" I said. "I'm on my way!" Lori said.

"I owe you, Lori!" I said. "But, you have to tell me every detail! Now be a dear and hand the ph-" Lori said before I felt Bobby snatch the phone out of my hands.

"Hey, babe!" he said. "Bobby Boo Boo Bear!" Lori said.

"Oh, how I missed you!" Bobby said. Ronnie Anne gagged at her brother's mushiness then said, "I'll give it an hour before one of them hangs up!"

"Only an hour? More like forever!" I said. We both tried holding in our laughter, but failed as it burst out. "Do you guys mind? I'm on the phone here!" Bobby said.

"Not at all, Bobby!" Ronnie Anne and I said in unison as we headed to the kitchen.

"Dig in!" Ronnie Anne said with a plate in front of me at the table. "Burritos." I said.

"Soft tacos. Eat it while it's hot!" Ronnie Anne said, gesturing toward my plate with her fork. "Okay! Geez!" I said, using my fork to pick up the taco.

"You'll thank me later!" Ronnie Anne said while looking at me and smiling. I gulped then took a bite of the taco. I guess I dazed off because Ronnie Anne started calling my name. "Lincoln? Lincoln. LINCOLN! You ok-" she said before I snapped out of my daze and interrupted.

"That was… Awesome!" I said. "Uh-huh. Glad you like it! I'll go make some more!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Can I help?" I asked with the rest of the taco in my mouth. "I don't see why not! Follow me!" Ronnie Anne said, getting up from her chair. We made the tacos together and had fun too. I really liked spending time with her. After we finished, I put the tacos in a box then counted them to make sure there was enough for all of my sisters.

"… 9… and 10! Perfect!" I said. "Please tell me you're not giving that to Lily!" Ronnie Anne said, referring to the last taco.

"I am!" I said. "Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Relax! We have a blender!" I said. "That's not the point." Ronnie Anne said, crossing her arms.

"Ronnie Anne? I won this at the arcade! I w-wanted to thank you for today!" I said, holding out a toy robot. Ronnie Anne shoved a piece of paper at me and said, "So do I!"

When she looked up, I could see that she was blushing. A bright shade of red had appeared on her dark tan cheeks. "Uh… erm… Thank you." Ronnie Anne said, pulling her hand off my chest. "Likewise!" I said, smiling.

I looked at the piece of paper then asked, "Can I read it now?" "No! Wait 'til you get back home! Read it to your sisters." Ronnie Anne said.

"But this is your note!" I said. "All the more reason for you to keep it!" Ronnie Anne said.

We heard a honk from outside and Ronnie Anne said, "Your ride's here." I grabbed the box of tacos and we both walked outside to see Lori and Bobby hugging and kissing then we sighed before I walked to Vanzilla. "Lori! These tacos aren't gonna eat themselves!" I said, getting in the passenger seat. "Thanks for everythi-" I said to Ronnie Anne out the van window.

"You've thanked me enough!" she said, interrupting me. I buckled up and Lori asked, "All set?"

"Yeah!" I said. "Ehem! Details!" Lori said.

"Oh, right! Can I read this to you first?" I said, remembering the note. "Read what?" Lori asked.

I read the note to myself. It said:

Your brother is awesome.

Ronnie

It also had a heart next to Ronnie Anne's name. I lightly chuckled and Lori asked, "What's so funny?" "Well…" I said.

(End of flashback)

"Awwww! That was the cutest story ever!" Sam said. "Can you not make a big deal out of this? I heard enough screaming that night." Lincoln said.

"I'm sorry. Just- Ahhhh! You better prepare yourself for a hug next time we manage to visit Royal Woods again because you and Ronnie Anne making tacos then you giving her that toy robot was beyond adorable! I do agree with the disgust about Lori and Bobby's mushiness though. Lunes and I have never been that bad." Sam said. "Oh, please. The minute you two got over your new relationship awkwardness, it went downhill from there." Lola said.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, the siblings had invited all of their crushes to the Loud house for a family barbecue. Sam and Luna had just arrived in their bus and were unloading their gear. "Wow, purple pixie. I haven't seen this house as crowded as this since that one time before we confessed our feelings for each other when you invited me over to have a jam session. Do you remember that?" Sam said, grinning mischievously. Luna chuckled slightly and said, "Yeah. I remember."

The couple held each other in a loving embrace and was about to kiss when Lily came out of the house while shouting Luna's name excitedly then jumped into her sister's arms to give her a big hug. "I'll get you later." Sam whispered into Luna's ear while playfully ruffling the brunette's hair. Just then, all of the other siblings came outside as their crushes gathered around the porch. Lincoln had been around females long enough to be prepared for what was coming. "Hi, Sam." Lincoln said, greeting his sister in-law.

"Hey. It's the guy who owes me a hug! Bring it in!" Sam said, almost knocking the wind out of Lincoln as she hugged him. "L-Luna? Could you get your crazy wife off me please?" Lincoln said, gasping for air.

"Okay, Samurai. Let him go. He's turning blue." Luna said. "Whoops! Sorry, Lincoln." Sam said, releasing her grip on the white haired boy and making him fall to the ground.

"Sorry about that, Linc. Sam really builds up her arm muscles with all that rock climbing and stuff." Luna said, checking on her brother. Almost immediately, Bobby's truck pulled up and Ronnie Anne saw Lincoln trying to get his air back so she went over to him. "Hey, punk." she said.

"Hey, loser." Lincoln said, finally able to breathe again. "It's good to see you. But, I think you have something on your shirt." Ronnie Anne said, pointing at Lincoln's chest. He looked down to see what she was talking about only to have his nose flicked up then catch a glimpse at Ronnie Anne winking before she went in the house.

"She seems kind of… different." Sam said, not sure what to make at the interaction she just witnessed. Later, all the Loud house residents and guests had moved to the backyard. Ronnie Anne was sitting down at one of the tables, eating a burger when Lincoln came over and exchanged hellos with the young Hispanic girl. "So… Umm… How are Nikki, Casey and Sameer?" Lincoln said.

"They're fine. Sameer got a haircut. I think Nikki and Casey have something developing between them." Ronnie Anne said. "Oh. Huh. I ship it." Lincoln said.

"You're such a lame-o." Ronnie Anne said, continuing to eat her burger. "Do you wanna go cloud watching at the park? We could lay down there and catch up." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. Sure." Ronnie Anne said. After she finished eating, Ronnie Anne grabbed her skateboard, helmet and pads from Bobby's truck as Lincoln got his bike. They set off down the sidewalk on the way to Tall Timbers Park. Ronnie Anne of course arrived first since her skateboard was faster than Lincoln's bike. When the boy finally caught up, he pulled into a rack then looked his bike up. "You know, Sam and Luna just about split up here." Lincoln said.

"Really? Why?" Ronnie Anne questioned. "There was this quest in town a couple years ago. They hadn't been dating long, but partnered up for it anyway. They both were sure they had were like two pieces of the same puzzle, but quickly discovered it wasn't exactly true. After finding out they both suck at baking though, Luna suggested her and Sam find out what they both enjoy together." Lincoln said.

"And they've been mushy all over each other ever since, right?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Yeah. Pretty much. But, it's nice to see Luna happy. Even if her and Sam can hardly keep their hands off each other." Lincoln said. While they walked, Lincoln could swear he felt Ronnie Anne try getting close enough to hold hands with him. The boy looked beside him to see red on Ronnie Anne's dark tan cheeks as she walked along the sidewalk.

They arrived to the pond, laying down in a spot between it and some trees before Ronnie Anne spoke again. "So, your family's been good?" she asked. "Yeah. My dad has been working hard at the restaurant, my mom has been doing the same thing when she's got a shift at the dentist office and you know about my sisters." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln? I need to have a discussion with you." Ronnie Anne said. "About what?" Lincoln asked.

"We've been pretty close for the past couple of years, right? And our families won't stop calling us boyfriend and girlfriend. Lori and Bobby will obviously get married after college, making us in laws." Ronnie Anne said. "I'm actually surprised Luna married Sam first. That whole 'taking the relationship slow' thing went down the tubes real quick." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, focus! You were my only friend here in Royal Woods. Then I moved to Great Lake City and you stayed my friend. You even brought me that yellow sweatshirt that one time and I tried hiding it from Nikki, Casey and Sameer. But, we made up when I explained the reason I did that was because I had lied about where I was from. The point is that you've always been around for me when I've needed you and I appreciate that." Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln stared for ten seconds before speaking. "What are you trying to say, Ronnie Anne?" he asked.

"I've already seen your underwear multiple times, we've already kissed. What's the point of hiding anymore, Lame-o? I like you. Okay? I've always liked you." Ronnie Anne said. "When a person say it like, how can you argue with them? I like you too, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said.

The latina stood up and prompting Lincoln to do the same thing before grabbing his hands, pulling him close. "Should we do this?" Lincoln asked. "I'm game if you are." Ronnie Anne said. The teens brought each other closer until their lips touched and even though Lincoln had kissed Ronnie Anne once before, he didn't remember it being like this. Now he knew how it felt whenever his older sisters locked lips with their significant others.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went back to the barbecue to see that Luna and Sam were setting up microphones and karaoke machines. "Now, remember. If my sisters find out we're dating, they'll go crazy so we have to be very qui-" Lincoln said before Lucy and Silas popped up. "You two are dating?" Lucy asked.

The white haired boy and Hispanic girl screamed then Lincoln said, "Gosh dang it, Lucy!" "Wait until the others hear about this. They'll be thrilled. Right, Silas?" Lucy said, turning to her fellow pale skinned companion.

Silas nodded and Lincoln said, "Lucy, I'm begging you. Don't let our sisters know just yet." "Don't let your sisters know about what?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing! Go seat with Lori!" Ronnie Anne said. "Okay, okay!" Bobby said, obeying his sister.

"Hey, dudes! Wanna sing karaoke with us?" Luna said. "Pass." Silas and Lucy said in unison.

"Actually, sis. Hang on a sec. We'll be right there." Lincoln said. "Rockin'!" Luna said, rejoining Sam on stage.

"I'll ask Lola to loan me five bucks to give you if you'll help me out with something really quick." Lincoln said to Silas. "Sigh. Deal." the goth boy said.

Lincoln put in his request with Sam and Luna then had Silas follow him on stage. He picked the song Livin' La Vida Loca, which Silas did the first part of and Lincoln sang the rest of by himself. Ronnie Anne had never heard Lincoln sing before, she had to admit she was mesmerized in spite of the fact her new boyfriend was somewhat pitchy due to puberty making his voice crack every now and then. *He's still a total lame-o, but he's my total lame-o.* she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

After the barbecue was over, everyone not member of the Loud family left. Lori and Bobby decided to stay for a week to catch up with everybody, meaning Ronnie Anne had to stay also. Luna and Sam agreed to stay too since they didn't have anything else to do. Lily was happy because all of the siblings and in-laws were gonna be together. She grabbed onto Sam's right leg and the blonde picked her up. "You're so cute. I can't wait until her big sister, Luna and I get kids of our own." Sam said to Lily before winking at Luna. The brunette's face turned red at the thought and Ronnie Anne dragged Lincoln upstairs.

"So, when are you gonna tell your sisters we're dating?" Ronnie Anne asked. "I don't know. When are you gonna tell Bobby?" Lincoln said.

"I'll get to it. Don't rush me." Ronnie Anne said, laying down on Lincoln's bed. "You do realize two of my sisters are gonna spy on us while we're on our first date, right? It's like a tradition. Luan and Lynn spied on Lori when she and Bobby were at their first date. And when Sam became Luna's girlfriend, Lori and Leni did spied on them. Well, they technically didn't spy since it was a quest and me, Lynn, Lola and Lana were there too. But-" Lincoln said before Ronnie Anne interrupted.

"I get it, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said. "You know what's odd? My sisters and I seem to have a trend of falling in love with a person with one sibling. Lori's with Bobby, who has you. Luna's with Sam and she has her brother, Simon. Now I'm with you." Lincoln said.

"It's probably a coincidence. Hey, do you remember when Mrs. Johnson made us partners for the egg baby project and you didn't trust me so you made a fake one?" Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah. Then it ended up cracking on the floor because you got mad at me for it and I backed into your table while trying to explain that I was wrong about you." Lincoln said.

"Then you talked to Mrs. Johnson about it and I got you by playing a prank and making you think I was gonna use the new egg for the waffles." Ronnie Anne said. Lincoln laughed nervously at the memory then said, "Yeah. That was great. I might still have the rubber one I made." before going to his closet and digging around until he found what he was looking for.

"You kept it?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Well, yeah. That project was the last thing we did together before you moved to Great Lakes City. I wanted to remember it forever." Lincoln said, smiling.

"Wow. Guess you're not as lame as I thought you were." Ronnie Anne said, punching Lincoln's arm. "Huge compliment." Lincoln said, rubbing it.

Meanwhile, the others gathered around the living room and caught up. "So, how's everyone been?" Sam asked. "Pretty good. When I'm not practicing or eating at the Burpin' Burger, my eye's on Fransisco." Lynn said.

"I have news. The reason that Lincoln had Silas help him on the stage was because we found he's dating Ronnie Anne." Lucy said. "They're literally a couple now and he didn't tell us?" Lori asked.

"Well, you guys can be kind of over dramatic with stuff like that. He probably didn't want to hear screaming." Sam said. "I'm with Sam, dudes. We do tend to go a little overboard." Luna said. "Lincoln is the only brother we have though. We gotta make sure he's taking care of. Doesn't anyone remember how Ronnie Anne used to bully him constantly?" Luan said.

"That was only because she didn't know what to do about her feelings. She's grown up a lot since then." Bobby said in his sister's defense. "I still think at least two of us need to keep an eye on him just in case." Luan said.

"She literally has a point. Luna, you and Lucy are up." Lori said. "Why pick us, dude?" Luna asked.

"Because it's literally your turn." Lori said.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were kissing and there was a sudden knock on the door. Lincoln answered it to see Luna and Lucy standing there. "Hey, bro. Luce and I were just wondering what you're up to." Luna said, trying to act like the real reason they were there wasn't to find out details about Lincoln's first date. "Nothing really. Just catching up with Ronnie Anne. Did you know her friends, Nikki and Casey are beginning to like each other?" Lincoln said nervously.

"That's rockin'. Hey, this is just a hypothetical question. If you were to have a first date, where would you do it?" Luna said. "What? Oh. Uhh…. I guess I would go with Giovanni Chang's." Lincoln said before Ronnie Anne threw a pillow at him.

"You know, or Jean Juan's. Whichever." Lincoln counteracted. "Interesting. Got that written down, Lucy?" Luna said, nudging her sister.

"Yep." Lucy replied, almost dropping her pencil. "Well, gotta head back downstairs. You know Sam gets lonely without me." Luna said nonchalantly.

"Mhmm." Lincoln said suspiciously. His sisters left and he closed the door. "Looks like those are our spies." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln returned to his bed.

"Guess so. At least Lucy's quiet. Luna on the other hand, I'm worried about. What was with the pillow anyway?" Lincoln said.

"Don't you remember? Our first kiss was when Lori and Bobby made us go on a double date with them." Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah. I remember. Bobby had broken up with Lori because I said mean things about you and the only way he was gonna make up with her was if he saw me being nice to you." Lincoln said.

"Remember how we bonded over making fun of Lori and Bobby? That was nice. I really started to like you after that." Ronnie Anne said. "You did?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. But, then you repeated those things you had said about me at school." Ronnie Anne said. "I also made a big speech about how you deserved better and kissed you, then everything was okay again. Especially when you made those guys quit teasing me. I still have those notes in my desk drawer too." Lincoln said.

"You're so cheesy." Ronnie Anne said. "Hey, I'm a Loud. Get it?" Lincoln said, making Ronnie Anne laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner that night, Lincoln started getting ready for bed and took off his pants before realizing that he wasn't alone since Ronnie Anne was happily watching from his bed. "Do you mind?" Lincoln asked. "No." Ronnie Anne said.

"I know you've seen my underwear like a dozen times, but not once have you seen me with no shirt on." Lincoln said. "Exactly." Ronnie Anne said.

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said, his voice cracking. "Okay, okay! I'll go." Ronnie Anne said, exiting the room.

"Thank you." Lincoln said. The white haired boy was too busy removing his shirt and hadn't noticed Ronnie Anne sneaking a peek while turning slightly to go downstairs.

Ronnie Anne saw Bobby snuggling with Lori while Sam was cuddling with Luna, all in their nighttime clothes and on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Ni Ni." Bobby said, greeting his sister. "Hey, guys." Ronnie Anne said.

"Sam wanted us all to watch Cooking A Meal While Over Lava with her." Luna said. "It's called Cooking A Meal In Thirty Seconds While Suspended Forty Feet Above A Pit Of Hot Lava, dear." the blonde corrected, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Right. Whatever it was you just said, love." Luna said. "You're lucky that you're irresistible." Sam said, caressing Luna's cheek.

"Get a room." Ronnie Anne mumbled. "What's up, sis?" Bobby asked.

"Not much. Lincoln had me leave his room so he could get ready for bed." Ronnie Anne said, taking a seat between the couples. "I know the feeling, brah. When I was dating Sam, her parents got divorced so I told her she could live here for a while. I went along to help pack and she had me turn my head so I couldn't see the underwear she was pulling out of her drawer." Luna said.

"Well, I don't have that problem with Lincoln. I've pantsed him like a million times so I already know what his underwear looks like." Ronnie Anne said. Her brother and the other three girls gave her a raised eyebrow look and she blushed then said, "Not that we're dating or anything. I'm just saying that I've seen his underwear before."

"Mhmm." the couples said. All four of them knew the truth, but Ronnie Anne wasn't aware of that. "I'm gonna see if I can find snacks." Sam said, going to the kitchen.

"Ooh, snacks! I'll come with you!" Bobby said, following her. Luna and Lori smiled at Ronnie Anne and she said, "Alright, you can stop grinning like weirdos. I'm not stupid."

"Oh, thank goodness! I literally want details!" Lori said. "How long have you been dating Linc?" Luna asked.

"Have you kissed yet?" Lori asked. Before another question could be asked, Ronnie Anne interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I've been dating him since during the barbecue. He asked me to go with him to the park so we could look at the clouds and catch up. That's when it happened. And yes, we've kissed."

Lori and Luna squealed happily while hugging the young Hispanic girl. Bobby and Sam came running in with the snacks then Sam asked, "What did we miss?" "Dudes! R.A. just told us how she and Lincoln became a couple!" Luna said.

"It's no big deal." Ronnie Anne said. "It literally is a big deal." Lori said.

Just then, Lincoln came downstairs wearing a plain white shirt and orange pants. "What's going on down here?" he asked. "Not much, baby bro." Luna said.

A while later, everyone went to bed except Ronnie Anne. She couldn't help thinking about how things were changing around her. Nikki and Casey were developing interests for each other, she was dating Lincoln, Bobby was gonna be marrying Lori after college. "Next thing I know, Clyde will have a girlfriend. Won't that be interesting?" Ronnie Anne said to herself. The girl stood up and yet over to Lincoln's bed. He was curled up in a ball like always. Ronnie Anne smiled at her boyfriend. He looked so cute. The girl carefully slipped under the covers and lied next to him before whispering, "Good night, Lincoln." and going to sleep.

The next morning, Lincoln woke up and got startled by the realization that another person was in bed with him so he screamed while falling onto the floor. He groaned in pain while holding his head and said, "What the heck?" Ronnie Anne tiredly groaned while rolling over and putting one of Lincoln's pillows over her head. "Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln said, confused as his brain started to wake up and he realized who the mystery person was.

"I've gotta stop eating Dad's restaurant leftovers before bed. They always give me weird dreams." Lincoln said to himself before going down to the kitchen. Sam and Lola were in there putting things in the blender. "Morning, Linky." Lola said.

"Hi, Lola. What are you doing with the blender?" Lincoln said. "I have a super important pageant today so I asked Sam to teach me how to make good nutritional shakes." Lola said.

"Can she teach me too? That juice we had to drink for the quest was great!" Lana said, excitedly running up to the counter. "I could show you how to make that if you want. I think I still remember the ingredients." Sam said.

"You're the best sister in-law ever, Sam!" Lana said, hugging the older blonde. Lincoln decided to go back to his room after hearing that and passed Luna on the way through the dining room. "Sam's teaching the twins how to make organic juice and shakes." Lincoln said.

Luna was confused, but then looked into the kitchen and groaned worriedly as she remembered what happened at the organic juice store two years prior. Lincoln walked into his room and closed the door then heard a voice say, "Hey." Upon looking, the boy saw Ronnie Anne sitting on his bed. "So, it wasn't a dream caused by leftover restaurant food." Lincoln stated.

Ronnie Anne laughed and said, "Nope. It's real." "Mind explaining to me why in the world I woke up to my girlfriend practically hugging me like a teddy bear then?" Lincoln asked.

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you. Then I realized how comfortable it was being next to you after getting under the covers." Ronnie Anne said. "Oh. Well, please warn me next time. You almost gave me a heart attack." Lincoln said.

"Sorry." Ronnie Anne said. Just then, her cell phone rang. It was Sameer. Ronnie Anne picked it up and her friend told her that she had to get home as soon as possible because Nikki was making it official with Casey and wanted her to be there.

"I'll come with you! It's been a while since I've hung out with those guys!" Lincoln said excitedly while taking his pajamas off. In fact, he was so focused on his excitement that it wasn't until Ronnie Anne pointed it out that he realized what he was doing, looked down and saw that he was wearing nothing except a pair of red briefs with Ace Savvy's name and symbol all over them. "Dang it." Lincoln said, turning as red as his briefs.


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln finished getting dressed and Ronnie Anne did the same then rushed towards the stairs. "Bobby! Lincoln and I need a ride back to Great Lake City! Nikki's making things official with Casey she wants me to be there!" Ronnie Anne said, going to find her brother. Lincoln sat on the stairs, waiting for the Santiagos to be ready. He hadn't seen Ronnie Anne's friends in a while. He remembered the first time he met them was when Lori went to Great Lake City one weekend to get to know it better and he tagged along for moral support. And for some of that delicious Casagrande cuisine. He began drooling from thinking about it and was interrupted when Ronnie Anne shouted his name.

The couple got in Bobby's truck and the nineteen year old Santiago started the vehicle before driving away from the Loud house. "Thanks for the lift, Bobby." Lincoln said. "No problem, little Loud. I know C.J.'s gonna be thrilled to see you." Bobby said.

"Me too. How is everyone anyway?" Lincoln said. "Same as always. Carl still has a thing for Lori, Carlota still goes to thrift stores and finds pretty cool stuff, C.J.'s still into pirates…" Bobby said, listing off all the things about his family.

"Bobby still gets himself stuck in the freezer section at the bodega." Ronnie Anne said, adding one. The older Santiago ignored his sister's comment and kept driving until his truck slowed to a stop on the side of the road. "Dang it." Bobby said.

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Lincoln asked. "I forgot to put gas in." Bobby said, trying not to panic.

"Roberto Alejandro Martinez- Millan Luis Santiago Jr.!" Ronnie Anne yelled. "Sorry." Bobby said.

"I think I saw this gas station down the road." Lincoln said. Bobby pulled himself together and said, "You guys hang tight and I'll get some help." before stepping out of the truck.

Ronnie Anne crossed her arms then slumped in her seat. "Don't let Bobby know I said this, but I sometimes tell people I'm an only child." "Well, don't tell any of my sisters what I'm about to say. Luna's my favorite." Lincoln said.

"Can't say I'm surprised. You seem to have a stronger bond with her than with the others." Ronnie Anne said. "I guess it's because of her personality. She's way more chill and laid back. She can get angry though." Lincoln said, shuttering at the memory of that time Lori and Leni bought the same dress and chaos ensued.

Just then, Bobby returned and said he flagged down a tow truck and the driver was gonna tow them up the road until they hit another gas station. Bobby's truck was hooked up and both Santiagos rode with the tow truck driver. A few minutes later, Ronnie Anne realized someone was missing and said, "Wait a minute. Where's Lincoln?" but then got her answer when she heard the white haired boy cheering. Lincoln held on to the tow truck with one hand with the other one in the air while hollering for joy. The wind blowing through his white hair and making his clothes flap while creating a nice feeling breeze on a hot Michigan day.

The tow truck driver unhooked Bobby's truck at the gas station and drove off, honking his horn as Bobby thanked him. Ronnie Anne stood by the building while texting Sameer before Lincoln came running up to her. "Man, that was awesome! You should try doing that." Lincoln said. "Uh-huh. Your shoe's untied." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh." Lincoln said, starting to kneel before Ronnie Anne stopped him by putting a hand to his chest. "Don't. I got it." she said, doing it instead.

"Ronnie Anne, I can tie my own shoe." Lincoln said. "I know that. I just wanna help." the Hispanic girl said. Ronnie Anne stood back up and Lincoln said, "What's up with anyway? You're not the same Ronnie Anne who used to pants me all the time and punch me on the arm."

"Because we're teenagers now, Lincoln. Things are gonna change. Your voice, for one thing." Ronnie Anne said. "So, you aren't gonna do any of the stuff you did to me when we were kids?" Lincoln asked.

"I will every once in awhile just so you don't forget I'm still the girl you fell for." Ronnie Anne said, kissing Lincoln on his cheek then grabbed his pants and pulled them down as if to prove what she said. Lincoln quickly pulled his pants back up just before hearing Bobby call them back to his truck.

When the three finally arrived in Great Lake City and Bobby pulled up to the bodega, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne said hello to the Casagrandes really quick before Ronnie Anne dragged Lincoln out the door. "Remember this fountain, Linc? It's the one I made you fall into when you tried telling Casey you weren't from uptown after some pigeons tried to steal your hot dog." Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah. I'm glad that after we had a talk, you told your friends the truth." Lincoln said. "You really did look hot that day. And you still do." Ronnie Anne said flirtatiously before pulling Lincoln close and kissing him.

"Hey, Santiago!" Nikki said. Ronnie Anne broke the kiss and said, "Dang it." before shoving Lincoln into the fountain.

"Was that Lincoln you were just kissing?" Sameer asked. "Umm… No." Ronnie Anne lied.

Lincoln broke the surface of the water and leaned over the fountain. Ronnie Anne groaned in defeat and said, "Okay, yes. I was kissing Lincoln. We've kind of liked each other for two years and now we're dating. Sorry I didn't tell you guys. And I'm even more sorry that I lied. Again." while helping Lincoln out of the fountain.

"It's okay, Ronnie Anne." Sameer said. "Yeah, Santiago. It's totally cool." Nikki said, leaning on Sameer's head.

Just then, Casey showed up. He looked pretty much the same as before except taller and with somewhat different clothes. "Hi, Casey." Nikki said, nervously waving and blushing. "Hey. What's up?" Casey said.

"Nikki has something to tell you." Sameer said. "Zip it, Sameer." Nikki said.

Casey looked confused and Nikki became even more nervous. "Uhhh….I….l-like you. And I wanna be your girlfriend if that's okay." she said. "Of course it's okay. I like you too, Nikki." Casey said, smiling.

The two kissed and Lincoln said, "Awww! That's sweet." Just then, his phone rang. He shook the water out of it then pressed the answer button. "Hello?" he said.

"Lincoln! Where are you?" Clyde said on the other end. "Oh. Hey, Clyde. I'm with Ronnie Anne in Great Lake City. Her friend, Nikki wanted her to be here when she asked Casey if she can be his girlfriend and I tagged along. What's up?" Lincoln said. "I think Penelope likes me." Clyde said.

"Who?" Lincoln asked. "Remember? That girl I got paired with for the egg baby project in middle school." Clyde said.

"Oh yeah. Do you like her?" Lincoln said. "I don't know. She seems nice and we had fun raising Calliope together, but I just got over my crush on Lori. Maybe I'll go with Lucy's friend that she set you up with for the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Clyde said.

"Clyde, no! Anyone but Haiku!" Lincoln said. "How come? We got along great at the dance. Same with Rusty and Polly, Zach and Giggles and Liam and-" Clyde said before getting interrupted.

"Clyde. As your friend, I beg you not to finish that sentence. I still have the images of Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy made at me for wanting to go the arcade instead that night. Luna hardly ever gets mad, but she isn't pleasant when she does." Lincoln said. "I feel bad for Sam then." Clyde said.

"We're getting off the subject. I'll be in Royal Woods again soon and then we can talk this Penelope thing." Lincoln said. "Okay, buddy. Clyde McBride out." Clyde said, hanging up. Lincoln did the same and rejoined the group.

"Who was that?" Nikki asked. "My best bud, Clyde back in Royal Woods. Girl troubles." Lincoln said.

"Poor guy." Sameer said. "How about Nikki, Sameer and I get hot dogs for everyone?" Casey asked.

"Sounds awesome. I'll wait here with Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said. "Cool. Be right back." Nikki said before running off with Casey and Sameer while Ronnie Anne hugged Lincoln.

"He'll be okay. Don't worry." she said.


	7. Chapter 7

After spending time with Nikki, Casey and Summer for a while, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went back to the bodega. Rosa had prepared lots of food so Lincoln was happy to eat some before going to Ronnie Anne's bedroom. "I see one thing hasn't changed much. Still wanna be a pro skater?" Lincoln said. "Heck yeah. You know, or a chef." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln sat on Ronnie Anne's bed with a worried look on his face and Ronnie Anne asked what was the matter. "I'm still thinking about Clyde. The only girl he's ever liked has been Lori and now he's debating over whether to give try dating Penelope or go after Lucy's friend, Haiku." Lincoln said. "Well, I know one thing. He definitely shouldn't go with Haiku. She likes Count Dracula." Ronnie Anne said.

"Lucy still can't get over Edwin, but I see your point. Clyde and Penelope did make good partners when Mrs. Johnson gave the class that egg baby assignment. And Clyde did tell Haiku that his heart belonged to Lori." Lincoln said. "Plus, there's the fact Haiku is three years younger than us." Ronnie Anne said.

"Good point." Lincoln said. "But, let's not worry about Clyde and his girl problems right now. I think we should do something else." Ronnie Anne said.

"Like what?" Lincoln asked with intrigue. "We've never kissed in my room before." Ronnie Anne said.

"You're right, we haven't." Lincoln said excitedly, his voice cracking. Ronnie Anne giggled and said, "It's a good thing your voice will only be cracking temporarily, huh?"

"You can say that again." Lincoln replied. "I'd rather not say anything." Ronnie Anne said as she got closer to Lincoln. Their lips inched towards each other until they heard a sudden knock on the door and got startled.

Ronnie Anne opened her door to see Carlota standing on the other side. "Hey, prima. I figured that since you and Lincoln are here, I might as well take both of shopping. Especially since he really is your boyfriend now." the oldest Casagrande said. "Carlota, you know I don't like shopping." Ronnie Anne said.

"Pleeeeease?" Carlota begged. "Wow. I heard that got a flashback of Luna begging me to help her convince our mom and dad to give her money for that sweaty Mick Swagger shirt. I think she still has it actually." Lincoln said.

"She paid money for a sweaty shirt?" Carlota asked. "Don't get me started. Frankly, I think Sam's the semi normal one in their relationship. And that's saying something." Lincoln said.

Ronnie Anne took a minute to think and sighed then said, "Okay, fine. We'll go shopping with you." "Gracias, prima!" Carlota said, hugging her cousin.

At the department store, Lincoln got flashbacks of back to school shopping with his sisters. "You okay, Linc?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Uhh… Yeah. I'm fine. Just as long as you don't make me carry your bags like a pack mule." Lincoln said.

"Believe me, I won't." Ronnie Anne said. After walking around for a while, Lincoln caught sight of some underwear he liked. But, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. "Psst! Ronnie Anne? Ronnie Anne. Ron-nie Anne!" he whispered, trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

"What?" Ronnie Anne said. "Come. Here." Lincoln whispered, gesturing with his head.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes, but walked to her boyfriend's side anyway. "I wanna get these, but I don't want Carlota to see them." Lincoln said as he discreetly showed Ronnie Anne a pair of briefs with the word Arrrrgh! printed all over them. "Gotcha covered, ghost boy." Ronnie Anne teasingly, putting on her helmet and grabbing her skate board. Lincoln handed the briefs to her and she rode her skate board to the cash register then doing a flip over it while scanning the briefs and quickly putting money on the counter before landing, twirling her skate board in the air for a second then catching it before walking back over to Lincoln, who was looking at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Piece of cake." Ronnie Anne said modestly. Without giving a warning, Lincoln wrapped his arms around Ronnie Anne, pulling her into a hug. The girl blushed and said, "O-okay, lame-o. People are staring. Lincoln?" before realizing Lincoln wasn't gonna let go and hugging him back.

Carlota drove them back to the bodega just in time for Bobby to come out and say it was time to go back to Royal Woods so Lincoln and Ronnie Anne put their stuff in Bobby's truck before saying goodbye to everyone. "Thanks for getting those Arrrrgh! briefs for me, Ronnie." Lincoln said. "Don't mention it." Ronnie Anne said, punching Lincoln's arm.

Once they were back at the Loud house, Lincoln went to his room so he could read comics in his new briefs and Ronnie Anne decided to make dinner. Lynn Sr. walked into the kitchen and said, "Oh. I had no idea you knew how to cook, Ronnie Anne." "Yeah. I've made dinner for my mom, Bobby and I before." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, that was for three people. Have you ever made 11 separate meals? Or cooked for a whole restaurant full of people?" Lynn Sr. said. "No." Ronnie Anne said.

"Then it's time for ol' Papa Loud to lend a hand. Step a side and watch a pro at work, R.A.!" Lynn Sr. said. Ronnie Anne and Lynn Sr. made burgers and fries, which was one of Luna's favorites. The purple clad brunette and her teal streaked wife shared their food with each other, which caused Lola to say, "Ugh. If you two are gonna be cheesy, do you mind at least not doing it while people are eating?" "This food is great, Dad." Luna said, ignoring her sister.

"Thank you. Ronnie Anne helped me prepare it." Lynn Sr. said. "No wonder it tastes awesome. Ronnie's a great cook. You guys remember from that time I brought home the tacos I helped her make." Lincoln said.

All of the sisters spoke in unison, agreeing with their brother and Lynn Sr. said, "I don't remember getting any tacos."

After dinner, everyone sat in the living room to watch The Dream Boat then got ready for bed. "Man, I'm tired." Lincoln said. "I can help talk with Clyde if you want." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln yawned and said, "No, it's okay. I can do it." "So, I've been thinking. We should have our date before Lori, Bobby and I leave." Ronnie Anne said. "Uhh-huh." Lincoln said, half listening as he drifted off to sleep.

"I might come back for a visit at the end of the summer. That way, I can spend time with you before school starts. What do you think? Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne said. The only response Qq was Lincoln snoring.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Lincoln got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Clyde so they could discuss his girl problem. Lucy sat in the dining room, making two batches of fake blood. "Hey, Lucy. Why are you making so much blood?" Lincoln said. "One batch is for me and the other one is for Silas. Haiku is coming over to watch Vampires of Melancholia later then we're gonna bring it to him." Lucy said.

"Speaking of Haiku, I wanted to ask you something. How old is she anyway?" Lincoln said. "Thirteen just like you are. Why?" Lucy said.

"Oh. Well, you see… Clyde and I thought she was your age because-" Lincoln said before Lucy interrupted him. "So, what? I can't be friends with someone three years older than me?" Lucy asked.

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all. It's just that-" Lincoln said just before the door bell rang. "Hey, buddy." Clyde said.

"Hey, Clyde. Let's go. I think Lucy might be hitting puberty early." Lincoln said before rushing out there door. The boys went to The Burnt Bean so they could talk. "Isn't this place for college students?" Clyde asked nervously.

"Don't worry. My mom brought Lucy and her writing club here once. By the way, turns out Haiku is the same age we are." Lincoln said. "Oh. This is hard, Lincoln. I can't decide!" Clyde said.

At that moment, someone appeared on stage. It was revealed to be Haiku. She were similar clothing than she had when she was eleven. A shirt the same color as her old dress, an arm band with a skull on it, a choker, ripped leggings and shoes that matched her shirt. She looked so beautiful that Clyde stared at her in a daze while she recited her poem.

Is it possible that an angel and a demon could fall in love?

And, remain soul mates for all eternity?

Yes, and I will tell you how it happened.

Maybe, it was a miracle that they met

Or maybe it was just meant to be.

That an angel fell out of heaven and a demon escaped from hell

On the very same day.

They saw no one, but each other.

Yet, neither had ever seen such a creature.

The angel was beautiful and kind.

This angel had fallen from heaven

A place of light and life, and of hope and peace.

The demon was imperfect and shy.

This demon had escaped from hell

A place of darkness and death, and of despair and pain.

When they met, their eyes met.

And without a spoken word.

The angel saw only tenderness and hurt in this lost demon.

The demon saw only compassion and love in this lost angel.

It did not matter to them if one had wings, and the other had horns.

Yet, they saw themselves within each other.

Even though they were from two different worlds.

They embraced each other.

Though, they knew their love was forbidden by others like themselves.

So, they decided to remain here on earth.

Where their bond could not be broken.

The heart of the angel was no longer filled with loneliness and longing.

The heart of the demon was no longer filled with torment and sorrow.

Love is what they both were searching for.

And it was found on that very same day.

A forbidden love, everlasting for all eternity.

Everyone snapped their fingers when Haiku finished the poem and Clyde was mesmerized by what he had just heard. "That was really great. Don't you think so, Clyde?" Lincoln said. "Beautiful." Clyde said, still in a daze. Lincoln wasn't sure if he meant the poem or the girl who read it until Clyde got up and walked towards Haiku like a sailor following the sound of a siren.

"That poem was really good, Haiku." Clyde said. "Thanks. Lucy's been helping me. I was actually leaving to go see her." Haiku said.

"Well, come with me and Lincoln. I have something to discuss with you anyway." Clyde said. Haiku agreed to the arrangement so Clyde lead her out the door with Lincoln following behind as they walked along the sidewalk.

"Do you remember when you and I sat on the bleachers at the Sadie Hawkins Dance? I told you about my crush on Lincoln's oldest sister, Lori." Clyde said. "Yes. And I told you about my unrequited love for Count Dracula." Haiku said.

"Right. Well, the thing is that I've gotten over my crush on Lori. That's why me and Lincoln went to the coffee shop to talk about it." Clyde said. "And what have you decided you were gonna do now?" Haiku asked.

"That's another thing. When I heard that poem you read, it was so deep and moving that I couldn't help being mesmerized. It was beautiful and so are you." Clyde said. Haiku blushed and said, "Thank you, Clyde."

"So, do you wanna go out with me?" Clyde asked. "I would love to." Haiku said. The new couple kissed and Lincoln smiled because now his best friend was happy. They arrived back at the Loud house and Clyde sat in the living room with Haiku and Lucy to watch Vampires of Melancholia so Lincoln went to his room.

"Clyde's dating Haiku now?" Ronnie Anne asked when she came in. "Yeah. Turns out she's our age." Lincoln said, working a drawing.

"Huh. Sorry we couldn't kiss in my room at the bodega." Ronnie Anne said. "It's okay. Having a big family, I know what it's like to be disturbed you're busy." Lincoln said.

There was a knock on Lincoln's bedroom door so he answered it to see Luan standing on the other side. "Hey, Lincoln. Can you please find Lucy for me? She's not in the living room and I told her I'd give her and Haiku a ride to meet Silas." Luan said. "Yep." Lincoln said before going around the house searching for Haiku and Lucy until the two goths appeared in the basement.

"You called us?" Lucy asked. "Yes. Dark as night, hair like tar. Take your spooky selves to the car." Lincoln said, his voice cracking as he talked.

"Sigh. Even going through puberty, your poetic genius puts me to shame." Lucy said before going up the stairs with Haiku. A couple days later, Ronnie Anne was going to be returning home with Lori and Bobby so the reservation at Jean Juan's was set.

"Thanks for bringing me here for our date, Linc." Ronnie Anne said. "No problem. Besides, we had our first kiss here. Plus, the guys from school aren't here and it's not something Lori forced us into this time. Also, the fact that Clyde is here pretending to be a waiter." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. Just you and me. Well, and two of your sisters hiding by one of the plants." Ronnie Anne said, pointing behind her. Looking where his girlfriend pointed, Lincoln saw that Luna and Lucy indeed were hiding behind one of the plants. "They definitely aren't Charlie's Angels, that's for sure." Lincoln said.

As the date progressed, Lincoln got an idea. He found the band that was bugging him the last time and had them play Un Poco Loco while he and Ronnie Anne danced to the music.

What color's the sky? Ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. You tell me that it's red, ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. Where should I put my shoes? Ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. You say, "put them on your head!" Ay, mi amor, ay, mi amor. You make me un poco loco, un poquititito loco. The way you keep me guessing, I'm nodding and I'm yesing. I'll count it as a blessing that I'm only un poco loco. The loco that you make me. It's just un poco crazy. The sense that you're not making. The liberties you're taking leaves my cabeza shaking. You are just un poco loco. Un poco loco. Un poco loco.


	9. Chapter 9

Ronnie Anne went home and Lincoln spent all of his free time looking at Spanish to English books and watching old cartoons like El Tigre and Mucha Lucha until Sam's old band mate, George called to request for Lincoln as a babysitter for his son. "I'd be happy to babysit for you." Lincoln said. "That's great. Ruth and I made a reservation at Bangers And Mosh tonight. Luna would be so jealous, but it's totally worth it." George said.

That evening, Lincoln made his way to George and Ruth's house armed with a bag full of diapers, wipes, baby powder, toys and other things he would need. "Babysitter Lincoln reporting for duty!" Lincoln said, giving a military salute. "At ease, soldier." George said.

"Peter's in his playpen. We're trusting you, Lincoln." Ruth said. "He'll be fine, Ruth. The dude is Luna's brother. He's got this." George said, leading Ruth towards the door.

"You're right. Oh, by the way. If you could do the Peter Panda Dance from The Pacifier at bedtime, that would be great. He loves it." Ruth said. "Wait. What?" Lincoln said.

Too late. They had already left. Peter started blowing drool bubbles so Lincoln went over to kneel by his playpen. "Looks like it's just you and me, Peter. I remember when you were born. Everybody was really excited." Lincoln said.

(Flashback)

It was six months before and Lincoln was sleeping when his phone rang. He tiredly reached towards his night stand, feeling around for the device before grabbing it and pressing the answer button. "Hello?" the white haired boy said in a groggy voice. "Wake up your sleeping heart, dude." Luna said.

"Luna, it's too early in the morning for song references." Lincoln said. There was nothing but silence for a minute before Luna spoke with a bit of hurt in her tone. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." she said.

"So, what's up?" Lincoln said, ignoring his sister's overdramatizing. "Ruth's having a baby. Sam and I can't make-" Luna said before getting cut off by the blonde mentioned.

"We can and we will make it!" Sam said in a panic. "But, we have a t-" Luna said before getting cut off again. "Screw the goddamn tour! My friend is going to have a child, Luna! And we are going to be there when she does!" Sam shouted before stomping was heard on Lincoln's end followed by a door slamming.

Lincoln got dressed and hurried to the hospital on his bike with instructions from Luna to help keep Ruth calm until her and Sam got there. Upon arrival, the white haired boy was met by George in the hall. "Thanks for coming, man. I heard about Luna's mishap with Sam." George said. "Yeah. Knowing my sister though, she'll have that bomb defused in no time flat." Lincoln said.

Ruth still hadn't dilated enough when Sam and Luna came in. "Hey, Sam." Ruth said. "Hey, Ruth." Sam said, going over the hospital bed and carefully hugging her friend.

"So, how did you calm her down this time?" George asked Luna while grabbing her in a headlock. Luna freed herself then said, "Well, let's just say these hands aren't just for playing instruments."

"Eww! Not in front of your brother! I'm sitting right here!" Lincoln said. "That's not what I meant, bro!" Luna said, defending herself while her cheeks glowed red.

"Right. That's why you're blushing." George said sarcastically. Luna glared at him then sat on the seat by the window close to Sam, but as far as possible from Lincoln. "Should've just gone on the tour." she mumbled.

A few hours later, Lincoln was in the waiting room with Sam and Luna when the doctor gave the okay to go back in. Ruth was holding a little baby boy with tiny strands of copper brown hair. "Oh, isn't he cute? I want one!" Sam said in awe. "Patience, my dear. We could spend a life time waiting here." Luna said, making a song reference again.

"So, what's his name?" Lincoln asked. "We named him Peter." George said.

"As in Peter Tork from The Monkees?" Luna asked. "Even better than that." Ruth said.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz lll. Otherwise known as Pete Wentz, the backing vocalist for one of the hugest bands in America." George said. "Fall Out Boy!" George and the girls said in unison.

(End of Flashback)

Lincoln was now holding Peter, who had an old, cropped shirt that said Thanks For The Memories. "Can't tell your parents are rock stars, can you?" Lincoln asked him rhetorically. Peter chewed on his teething ring while Lincoln changed his diaper then read him a story from one of his books.

Ronnie Anne called to ask how things were going and Lincoln talked with her on video mode while playing on the floor with Peter until he got tired. Lincoln hung up the phone then carried Peter into his room and put him down in his crib. "How does that silly dance go again?" Lincoln asked himself before doing the dance while singing the song that goes with it.

When your down and low, lower than the floor and you feel like you ain't got a chance. Don't make a move 'til your in the groove and do the Peter Panda dance. Just hop three times like a kangaroo, side-step twice just like the crabs do. Three steps forward, one step back. Quick like a turtle, lie on your on your back. Roll like a log 'til you can't roll no more, better jump quick like there ain't no floor. Hold your breath, jump to the left. And that's the Peter Panda dance.

By the time Lincoln was done, Peter had fallen asleep so he quietly excited the room. "I knew Lynn should've let me babysit the Fox kids." Lincoln whispered to himself before going to make a sandwich in the kitchen.

Peter was still asleep when Ruth and George returned home so they paid him and thanked him before sending him on his way home. Lincoln walked along the sidewalk as thoughts began swirling in his head of his future with Ronnie Anne. Get married, raising a family of their own, stuff like that. This summer will definitely be one that he'll never forget.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get written, everyone. I got a huge case of writers block plus, everything has been crazy lately. But, hopefully this makes up for it. I think this will be the last chapter of this story, but I'm thinking of doing an M rated one for people who want to read it. Enjoy! **

Summer was ending soon and Lincoln knew that meant Ronnie Anne would be visiting again. Being the 'Man With A Plan', the white haired boy wanted to make this summer the best one for both him and Ronnie Anne. Grabbing his walkie talkie, he remembered the conversation had with Clyde about it last year.

*Flashback*

Lincoln was playing at the arcade with Clyde when he had a thought cross his mind. "I think we should talk, Clyde." he said. "About what, buddy?" Clyde asked.

"Well… I think maybe it's time we stop using walkie talkies. We're going be turning thirteen soon." Lincoln said. "But, remember when we thought we were too old for Ace Savvy? Trent and Lance said it was dorky so we tried finding a more appropriate hobby." Clyde said.

"That's not the point though. Sure we realized liking Ace Savvy at our age isn't really a big deal since Becky, Chaz and Joey like him. But, have you ever seen teenagers going around carrying walkie talkies?" Lincoln said. "No." Clyde said.

"Exactly. Maybe we should use cell phones instead like other teens." Lincoln said.

*End of Flashback*

"Maybe I should just call him." Lincoln said to himself as he picked up his phone. "Hello?" Clyde said.

"What's up, buddy? Listen. Ronnie Anne is coming to visit and I'm going to make this summer one to remember." Lincoln said. "So, you need my help? On my way!" Clyde said.

"Thanks. Operation: Best Summer Ever is a go!" Lincoln said. "Clincoln McLoud!" the boys cheered in unison before hanging up.

Lincoln went to the stairs and slid down the railing before landing on the first floor. "Let's see. How can I make the most memorable summer ever?" Lincoln said, talking to himself. He went outside to get some fresh air while he tried to come up with an idea. Mr. Grouse died last summer from a heart attack so now the Louds had a new neighbor. This one wasn't like Mr. Grouse at all. He was kind, generous and had young two sons.

The summer breeze felt so nice that soon, Lincoln was deep in thought and hadn't noticed Ronnie Anne had arrived until he felt something weird on his legs and saw his pants on the ground, putting his Arrrrgh! briefs on full display. "Hey, Linc. Nice to see you're wearing those undies I bought for you." Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah. They're my new favorite pair." Lincoln said.

While her boyfriend's pants were still down to his ankles, Ronnie Anne took the opportunity to make this even better so right before Lincoln could bend over to pick up his pants, the Hispanic girl yanked him close by his shirt and kissed him. At that moment, the neighbor and his sons came outside for some basketball and saw Lincoln kissing Ronnie Anne with his underwear on the display.

"Seems like Ronnie Anne's back." Henry Preston said to his brother, Oliver. "Yeah. And she pantsed Lincoln. Classic Ronnie Anne." Oliver said.

The couple stopped kissing when they noticed their audience then decided to greet them. "Hi, Mr. Preston. Nice day, isn't it?" Lincoln said. Alexander Preston leaned on the fence and said, "Yes it is. But, it would probably be a good idea to pull your pants up before the whole neighborhood catches sight of you."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Mr. Preston." Lincoln said, returning his pants to his waist. "No big deal. I was thirteen once. Just take it easy on the pantsing, Ronnie Anne." Alexander said.

"Alright." Ronnie Anne said. "Hey. Since it's nice outside, why don't we all go to the beach?" Lincoln said.

"Great idea, Linc." Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah! Can we go, Dad?" Henry asked his father.

"Lincoln did say it's nice out. Why not?" Alexander said. Henry and Oliver cheered as they ran inside followed by Alexander. "Go ahead, Linc. Get your sisters ready. Bobby and I will be right behind you." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln nodded in agreement before going to rally his sisters and Ronnie Anne went to get Bobby. Soon, the Loud crew were on their way in Vanzilla when it got a flat. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm bone tired." Luan said while Lana put on a spare. Everyone groaned, but the resident comedian kept going. "Don't worry, guys Wheel get through this. I don't know jack about cars." Luan said.

"Please stop." Lynn said. Upon arrival, the Louds saw that all of their friends and crushes were taking advantage of the summer weather too. "S'up, man?" Rusty said.

"Howdy, Loudy!" Liam said. "L- Train pulling in the station!" Zach said.

"Hey, guys! I haven't seen you all summer! What have you been doing this whole time?" Lincoln said. "Skating with Polly." Rusty said.

"Hanging out with Giggles and showing her showing her my antiques." Zach said. "Let me guess. You've been doing something involved with a certain British friend of Luna." Lincoln said, looking at Liam.

"Yep. We both like turning it up to 11 if you know what I mean." Liam said. "Woohoo! Stud!" Rusty said as he shared a fist bump with Liam.

"I wish I wasn't part of this conversation." Lincoln mumbled to himself. The white haired boy got out a towel and laid it out at the sand before grabbing the sunscreen. "Hey, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln caught sight of his girlfriend in a one piece swimsuit with flower print on it, accidentally squeezing the sunscreen bottle too hard upon seeing her and causing it to squirt out all over the place. "Let me help you out with that." Ronnie Anne said, taking the sunscreen bottle and rubbing the liquid on her boyfriend.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. None of my friends except for Clyde know we're dating." Lincoln said. "Not surprised. Where is he anyway?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Right here!" Clyde said, appearing as if on cue. "Aces! Clyde's gonna help me. I came up with this plan to make this summer one we'll never forget." Lincoln said.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that, Mr. 'Man With A Plan'?" Ronnie Anne said curiously. "I'm not sure yet. I'll figure out something though or my name isn't Lincoln Leland Loud." the white haired boy said.

Meanwhile, Lincoln's sisters were hanging out with their crushes. Lucy and Silas were digging graves in the sand when Lincoln saw them. "You like going to the beach, Silas?" he asked. "Two words. Shark. Attacks." Silas and Lucy said in unison.

"It's like you're meant for each other." Lincoln said before Ronnie Anne placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Linc. Clyde wants us to chicken fight with him and Haiku." she said.

"Okay, Ronnie." Lincoln said. "I've been thinking, Linc. I know that I didn't used to like mushy stuff, but that was two years ago when we were eleven. We're thirteen and dating now. Maybe… Maybe we should start using pet names like other couples." Ronnie Anne said.

"Alright. Sam calls Luna 'purple pixie' sometimes. Maybe we can do pet names like that for us." Lincoln said. "Hmmm…" Ronnie Anne said, trying to think of a pet name for Lincoln.

"I've got one!" Lincoln said excitedly as his voice cracked. "Let's hear it, squeaky. I'm listening." Ronnie Anne said teasingly.

"Dang puberty." Lincoln said, clearing his throat before continuing. "As I was saying, you act tough most of the time. But, you have a soft side too. And you like going fast when on your skateboard." he said.

"Uh-huh." Ronnie Anne said. "Sooo… 'bittersweet rocket'! What do you think?" Lincoln said.

"I like it. To be honest, I'm impressed. I didn't think you'd come up with something like that." Ronnie Anne said. "I'm not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment." Lincoln said.

"You should. Now, as for your pet name." Ronnie Anne said. Just then, Lucy and Lori could be heard talking to Silas and Bobby. "Wow, Sily Bear. I like the way you dig a grave." Lucy said.

"Oh, Bobby Boo Boo Bear. I literally love the way you build a sandcastle." Lori said. Lincoln faced Ronnie Anne and said, "You better not call me anything similar to that."

"Why not, Linky Bear?" Ronnie Anne asked sarcastically. Both of them chuckled lightly before Ronnie Anne proceeded with what she was saying. "Let's see. You like video games, comic books and other stuff like that. You have white hair and you're pretty unique." she said.

"Yeah?" Lincoln said. "So, how about 'nerdy snowflake'?" Ronnie Anne asked.

Lincoln thought for a second and shrugged then said, "Well, you already call me 'lame-o'. There's really no difference." "So, it's settled then?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Guess so." Lincoln said. "Awesome. Let's go, nerdy snowflake!" Ronnie Anne said, running towards the other end of the beach.

"Right behind you, bittersweet rocket!" Lincoln said. The couple met up with Clyde and Haiku then Lynn appeared with Francisco and wanted to chicken fight too. Francisco held Lynn on his shoulders while Lincoln did the same with Ronnie Anne. "You're going down, Santiago." Lynn said.

"Bring it on, Loud." Ronnie Anne said. The two girls fought back and forth while their boyfriends stood there in boredom. "So, Lynn told me you're finally dating your childhood crush. Nicely done." Francisco said.

"Thanks. And of course she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Blabbermouth." Lincoln said. "Hey! Less talking, more holding! I almost got her!" Lynn said.

"In your dreams. I could keep this up all day." Ronnie Anne said. "Me too!" Lynn said.

Suddenly, Lynn went flying into the water because Fernando threw her off his shoulders. "Haha! Take that!" Ronnie Anne said. The boys exchanged thumbs up then Lincoln took Ronnie Anne to shore just as Lynn came up to the surface and glared at Francisco while pretended not to know what happened. "That was fun. I totally could've taken her down myself though." Ronnie Anne said while Lincoln kneeled for her to get off him.

"I have no doubt about that." Lincoln said. "So, how long does puberty lasts for boys anyway?" Ronnie Anne asked curiously.

"About 2 to 5 years, but every guy is different. How about you?" Lincoln said. "The rest of my life." Ronnie Anne said.

"That sucks. I'm sorry." Lincoln said. "Thanks. But, we're dating now so we can get through it together." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah. Hey, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln said. "Yes?" Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend." Lincoln said. "Me too, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said, hugging and kissing him.


End file.
